No6- reunion
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Nezumi, dogkeeper, rikiga, and shion reunite! But what will yet do when they figure out shion has been Over working?


Shion wasn't exactly the happiest person after nezumi left him. He didn't let it show through though, after all he did need to bing everyone together and basically build a new district.

He worked every day after that trying as hard as he could to build new homes for everyone. He built homes, devices, jobs, schools, etc. of course he had the help of whoever was willing to help, and he was grateful, but he was doing a lot of it by himself. Even though now that everything is said and done, he still has to make sure everything stays the same.

Even though he wears a smile for everyone and he is known for being happy, he still hasn't seen the dog keeper or rikiga...or nezumi. And that eats at him. It makes him feel empty inside. The friends he came so close to, and then they leave.

He tried not to think about it though, every time he did he ended up in tears. They were out there in this district somewhere, and that's enough...isn't it?

He shook his head an continued his work. Such thoughts shouldn't be occurring after three years, plus, he had work to do.

He was on his fourth day of working non stop, no sleep, no food, just work.

He was pale, even more than usual, and his eyes had dark circles under then. His white hair was a mess as he ran his fingers through it and stared at his computer screen trying to figure something out.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and didn't turn around.

"Mom, I'm not hungry or anything, thanks though." He said as he stayed focused on his computer screen.

"How mean." He heard a male voice say.

It sounded familiar, even after three years. Shion widened his eyes and stood up as he turned to face the source.

Nezumi was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smug smile. Dog keeper wasn't too far off to the side with his smile and a dog by his side. Rikiga was next to dog keeper with a bright smile.

Shion felt tears well up in his eyes and fall down his cheek as he smiled brightly.

"It took you guys long enough." He managed to say as he wiped away his tears.

Nezumi smiled and so did the others.

"Your mom says you've been busy." The dog keeper said as he leant against a wall.

"A little." Shion said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Liar! You are obviously exhausted." Rikiga said as he hugge shion. "And have you lost even more weight?! We need to get some food into you!"

Shion laughed lightly "I'm actually fine."

Nezumi shoved rikiga to the side and looked shion in the face "how long have you been working?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how long have you been working so far."

"Three years..."

"Not what I mean."

"Ah, um, about...3-4 days"

Nezumi sighed and grabbed shions hand and dragged him downstairs.

"W-what are you doing?" Shion said as he followed Nezumi reluctantly.

"We are getting some food into you and then you are going to sleep."

"But I've got things I need to do! And i just reunited with you after three years!"

Nezumi ignored shion and sat him down in a chair an went to get him some food. He came back with some stew and sat it down in front of the still protesting shion.

Nezumi sighed and the dog keeper and rikiga came downstairs.

"I'm seriously alright, I promise!" Shion said.

"You say that but you look exhausted." Nezumi said as he leant back in his chair.

"Shion, we can deal with your work while you get some rest, you need it." Rikiga said.

"Yeah, your always trying too hard." The dog keeper agreed.

"No!" Shion said as he burst up from the table.

Wide eyes from all of them settled onto him, waiting for an explanation. Shion blushed at his sudden outburst and shrank back a little.

"I, I don't want to have to have you guys always look over me. This is finally something that I can do, and I'll make sure I do it." Shion looked away.

Nezumi got up and slapped shion, leaving him wide eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" Rikiga yelled.

Shion looked up at nezumi who wrapped his arms around shion into a hug.

Nezumi placed his head on top of shions "just let me help you..."

Shion leant his head against nezumis chest and nodded against it. Feeling his head move against his chest nezumi smiled and brought shion upstairs to his room and brought the stew with him.

The dog keeper and rikiga went out to do some of the things that shion had to do while nezumi stayed with shion.

Shion sat down on his bed and nezumi fed him by the spoon full.

"I can feed myself..." Shion said as he blushed.

"You said you would let me help."

Shion sighed "fine..."

He got fed the entire bowl and then finished with a yawn. Nezumi smiled and tucked shion into the bed, but he didn't shut his eyes.

"You need to close your eyes to sleep." Nezumi said as he looked down at shion.

"I want you to sleep with me..."

Nezumi smiled and climbed in beside him, spooning him. "Better?"

Shion smiled and snuggled further into nezumi "yes."

"Then go to sleep."

Shion did as he was told and went to sleep. When he woke up, nezumi was gone and he was greeted by the feeling of emptiness again.

Shion got up and went to his office and found nezumi in his desk chair trying to focus on the computer. Shion smiled.

Nezumi turned around to shion "morning sleepy head."

"Good morning, what are you doing?"

"We'll I woke up a little before you and decided to help out with your work, but it's so damn confusing."

Shion laughed lightly and walked over to him and leant down to his computer to do his work. Nezumi frowned and pushed shion away "no, you are resting."

"I already did."

"You are resting more then."

"How much longer do I need to rest?"

"At least the rest of today."

"That's too long."

"No it's not."

Nezumi turned back to his computer and frowned. Shion smiled and tried to show him how to do it but nezumi wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, just let me explain it to you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you need to rest!"

Shion smiled and sat down in nezumis lap "can I watch?"

Nezumi sighed "you are making this harder than it needs to be..."

"Please, I won't do anything I promise, I just want to be with you."

Nezumi kissed shions forehead and continued working, signaling that it was okay.

Shion smiled and wrapped his arms around nezumis neck. The empty feeling was gone, he had nezumi back.


End file.
